The Day We Lost It All
by A-Study-In-Magic
Summary: When Miss Hardbroom is caught trying to save an imprisoned Ada from the painting, Agatha decides to take care of the Potion's Mistress once and for all. (Takes place during S01E13 of the 2017 TV series)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** A slightly different take on the season one finale where Agatha decides on a different punishment for Miss Hardbroom.

* * *

Hecate held on to Ada's hands tightly, focusing all her concentration on bringing the older woman back to the school, but most importantly to her. She knew as soon as she had started the spell that she was on borrowed time. No sooner had she uttered the first few words of the spell; the room was filled with the sound of Agatha's blazing alarm.

Pulling with all her might, she felt her breathing start to become heavy with the strain and effort involved. She only needed a few more minutes. She was so close in saving Ada, but the sound of Miss Gullet's nasally voice told her; her time had run out.

"Aww, such the best of friends. I think they should be together, forever." Miss Gullet and Agatha finished together.

Hecate felt her heart sink into the pit of her stomach. She had failed; failed to protect the school and the girls, but most importantly she had failed Ada. Her sweet Ada who had so much faith and confidence in her abilities to help her.

"I'm sorry, Ada." Hecate softly whispered feeling her resolve beginning to crack. She didn't care what happened to her, but she couldn't live with the thought of Ada being trapped inside that painting alone forever.

She braced herself for what was about to happen already accepting her fate. Hecate looked over at Agatha out the corner of her eye, seeing Miss Gullet's hand outstretched as the faint purple lightning started to form at the end of her fingertips.

"Stop! I have a better idea." Agatha declared with an evil smile. "Such loyalty should be commemorated; wouldn't you agree Miss Gullet?" The other witch lowered her hand as Agatha kept her attention on Hecate. "I hope my dear sister appreciated you while she had the chance Hecate." Agatha waved her hand, severing Hecate's hold on Ada, watching satisfied as the younger witch was sent flying backwards and Ada once again disappeared into the painting.

Agatha walked up the stairs and turned to see Hecate shakily rising to her feet. "I would stay down if I were you." Agatha taunted, sending three spells in quick succession towards the younger witch, who deflected two but was too late to stop the third which slammed into her chest.

Hecate lay on the floor paralyzed as she struggled to breathe. It felt as if her lungs were being squeezed tightly by an invisible hand. She could feel tears gather in the corners of her eyes from the pain, but she refused to let them fall or give Agatha the satisfaction of seeing her so weak.

Agatha knelt down next to Hecate looking into the younger witch's deep brown eyes, seeing the pain and stubbornness reflecting back at her.

"Don't fight it, Hecate. I can make it stop. You need to swear your allegiance to me, and all this will be forgotten."

"Never." Hecate hissed in pain.

"Then I'm afraid you'll have to suffer the consequences of deceiving me," Agatha replied placing her hand palm down over Hecate's heart.

 _Beating heart_  
 _Flesh and Bone,_  
 _Turn this loyal heart to stone!_

Hecate bit her lip trying to hold back her screams, as her body involuntary spasmed in pain. She closed her eyes, faintly hearing Agatha's voice repeat the spell through the pain-filled fog, which had encased her mind. Hecate could taste blood in her mouth, and her eyes water as the pain intensified causing her to let out a whimper of excruciating pain. She could feel the coldness slowly creep into her body as the spell poisoned her heart. She had never felt anything like it. It felt like a thousand stabbing knives penetrating her heart all at once. Her breathing became fast and shallow as the life painfully left her body.

With her last remaining strength, Hecate opened her eyes and looked over at the painting where Ada was still trapped, trying to memorise the older woman's face, wanting it to be the last thing she saw before the end. She had to trust that Mildred would find a way to set Ada free where she had ultimately failed.

"Goodbye, Ada." Hecate thought sadly feeling the last of her strength leaving her knowing she had just a few precious moments left. She was about to give up, when the room came alive in a series of red flashes, along with the sound of muffled voices.

Hecate could make out the form of Agatha through her blurred vision and the feel of her hand leaving her chest.

"Well, dear Miss Hardbroom, it seems you will get to live a few moments longer while I take care of a small problem. So, I'll leave you in the company of Miss Gullet until I return. It will allow you to get reacquainted shall we say." Agatha told her sweetly with a cold smile, before transferring from the room.

At the sound of heeled footsteps approaching, Hecate saw Miss Gullet approach with a sadistic, mocking smile as she looked down at her.

"Poor, defenseless Hecate. You know I always thought you were one of the strongest witches in this academy. Always so uptight, and cold-hearted, it made me wonder how anyone could ever love you; I mean the students and the faculty practically hate you. It made me wonder how a kind and warm-hearted woman such as Miss Cackle could love an emotionless and unfeeling witch such as yourself." Miss Gullet taunted kneeling on the spot Agatha was mere seconds ago. "It seems Agatha's spell partly worked, though I'm surprised you even have a heart at all!"

Hecate ignored each hateful remark, not giving Miss Gullet the satisfaction. She already knew what the students thought about her, but she would always protect them. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on her magic, trying to dispel the paralysis of her body. She thought about the intimate moments in Ada's office, how the older woman made her feel treasured with her gentle touches, or her caring words as she told Hecate how much she was loved.

"Aww, has little Miss Hardbroom finally given up."

Hecate's eyes snapped open, feeling a surge of magic flow through her encasing her body in a pinkish red glow.

Miss Gullet tried to stand when she was forcibly pushed backwards by an invisible force. She lay on the floor looking over at Hecate in fear, now seeing the other witch on her feet and looking down at her with murderous intent. She waved her hand sending a spell towards Hecate watching in slight fear and awe as her magic seemed to dissolve by a barrier that seemed to have formed around Miss Hardbroom.

"That's impossible." Miss Gullet whispered under her breath as she fired spell after spell watching in horror as nothing happened.

Hecate's brown eyes remained emotionless as she took a few steps towards Miss Gullet watching with mild satisfaction at seeing the fear in her eyes.

"I may be unfeeling; cold-hearted, the teachers and students may despise me, but I am anything but weak! I will defend and protect this school along with its students and Ada until the last breath leaves my body," Hecate told her coldly, as she conjured a ball of purple light in her hand and aimed it towards Miss Gullet.

The light left Hecate's hand and split off into three different balls of light that swirled around Miss Gullet.

"What have you done?" Miss Gullet cried out fearfully, looking down at her hands as they began to change.

"Giving you a taste of your own medicine, only there will be no way for you to revert to your human self."

"Do you honestly think one of your spells will hold me?"

"Oh, I'll ensure it." Hecate hissed clicking her fingers as the three balls of light pierced Miss Gullets chest.

A bright flash of light engulfed the room for a few moments before dissipating. Where Miss Gullet once lay, there was now a silver cage containing a black rat.

She smiled to herself and started to make her way over to the painting when she felt the tower begin to shake, and the stone walls began to crack. She glanced at the portrait torn between saving Ada or saving the children and the school. Hecate could feel her magic already leaving her, knowing she wouldn't be able to do both.

The sound of loud creaking caused Hecate to look up just as one of the wooden supports started to fall from the roof. Quickly raising her hands, the wooden beam became suspended in mid-air. Lowering it to the floor, she stole one last look at the painting and transferred out and into the Great Hall.

She arrived in the Great Hall to the sound of screams, as the girls frantically ran from the castle as dust, stone, and brick fell around them. Hecate scanned the room looking for any sign of Agatha, but the older witch was nowhere in sight.

"HB!"

Hecate turned to see Miss Drill pressed up against one of the stone walls trying to contain Agatha's magic while the students and teachers escaped. Hurrying over, she placed her hands on the stone wall, trying not to flinch as Agatha's dark magic tried to fight her own.

"I need you to leave, Miss Drill. Let me handle this."

"I'm not leaving you in here alone, HB!"

"Dimity, please, you need to protect the children," Hecate ordered her colleague. "I won't be able to hold Agatha's magic for long."

Miss Drill was reluctant to leave Miss Hardbroom alone when the building could collapse any second, but she was right, she had to protect the students."

"Good luck, Hecate."

Hecate glanced over at Miss Drill, her eyes softening as she gave a weak smile, "you too, Dimity. Now, go!"

Miss Drill nodded and ran from the room leaving Hecate alone with the castle crashing around her.

"Do what you will with me, Agatha, but I will not let you destroy this school," Hecate whispered closing her eyes, focusing on eradicating Agatha's magic from the foundations.

 _We are many,_  
 _We are one,_  
 _Agatha's spell must be undone!_

She felt her arms start to shake with the effort involved as Agatha's magic twisted around her own, slowly killing and attacking it. She reached out her magic to the students in the courtyard, hoping they would heed her call.

 _We are many,_  
 _We are one,_  
 _Agatha's spell must be undone!_

"No, you will not win!" Hecate shouted in anger, her eyes opening to reveal purple specks amongst the brown.

 _We are many,_  
 _We are one,_  
 _Agatha's spell must be undone!_

Hecate watched as if time itself was reversing as the cracks on the stone started to seal. She felt Agatha's magic weakening as the castle began to restore and repair itself, but so was her own. The pain in her heart returned causing her to almost black out. With the last of her strength, she repeated the spell one last time.

 _We are many,_  
 _We are one,_  
 _Agatha's spell must be undone!_

As soon as the last word escaped from her lips, she collapsed to the ground, the glowing light had now extinguished, and her eyes returned to her normal colour. She weakly turned her head to the window, seeing a golden ray of light shine through giving some warmth to her cooling body.

 _'It is done.'_ Hecate thought with tears in her eyes, as she felt Ada's magic once again fill the castle. "Farewell, Ada," Hecate whispered, feeling a sense of peace wash over her as she finally closed her eyes and let go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

...

Outside in the courtyard, Mildred looked up at Agatha who was now captured in mid-air thanks to the magical rope conjured by Miss Cackle. She had no idea what had happened, but it seemed the damage to the school, and all of Agatha's magic had reversed itself. However, Mildred couldn't help but feel something was amiss, and it caused her to worry. As she approached the headmistress, she blocked out the sound of cheers from the other girls as she listened to the conversation between Agatha and Miss Cackle.

"Let me go, Ada, please I'm your sister." Agatha pleaded trying to wriggle free of the magical rope.

"Yes you are, but my girls come first," Ada replied softly.

Mildred watched as the look of helplessness on Agatha's face changed into one of hatred.

"Do what you will with me, Ada. But I would think long and hard if you want to save your precious, Miss Hardbroom." Agatha spat.

"Where is she, Agatha? What have you done?"

Mildred had never seen Miss Cackle look so angry. It was no secret that Miss Hardbroom was quite cold towards her students, and wasn't one for nonsense, but Mildred knew that she cared about each of them in her own way. She only hoped that nothing bad had happened to her.

"Oh, just a simple spell, I would say she only has a few moments to live." Agatha taunted, "You should have been there Ada, those once brown eyes filled with stubbornness and pain. It's a shame I never did manage to finish the spell. I think a stone heart would shave suited her personality quite well, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ada?" The Great Wizard asked placing a hand on her arm, only for her to shake it off.

"I need to find her. Do what you want with Agatha, she's no longer any concern of mine." She said to the great wizard handing over the rope to him then turned to look back at Agatha. "If she dies, nowhere will be safe for you."

"If you're quick Ada, you may be able to say your final goodbyes." Agatha mocked with laughter.

Ada turned ignoring her sister's taunts and looked to the teachers next to her, "We need to find Miss Hardbroom, time is of the essence."

"I'll help," Mildred spoke up, causing the teachers to look at her.

"I appreciate the offer Mildred, but you have done enough to help already." Miss Cackle told her softly.

"I want to. Miss Hardbroom would do the same for me, well, all of us."

"That she would, Mildred."

The young witch thought she could see tears gather in Miss Cackles eyes, wondering how close a relationship she had with Miss Hardbroom.

"She was in the hall, the last time I saw her." Miss Drill told her, "she told me to leave and protect the students while she tried to contain Agatha's spell. I don't know what occurred beforehand, but she seemed different."

"Different how?" Ada asked frantically.

"She had a weird glow surrounding her, I have never seen anything like it."

Mildred looked down at the ground lost in thought when she suddenly realised something.

"Of course, the spell."

"What did you say, Mildred?" Ada turned to the young girl.

"The spell all of us chanted to reverse Agatha's magic. It was almost if I could hear a voice in my head, begging all of us to help. It could have been Miss Hardbroom."

Miss Drill looked at Ada in shock, "Is that possible? I know HB is a powerful witch, but I've never heard of something like this occurring."

Ada closed her eyes, smiling softly, "oh, Hecate you beautiful, brave, stubborn woman."

"Miss Cackle?"

"I think I know what happened," Ada said opening her eyes. "You see, Mildred, Miss Hardbroom knew she was dying, so she used the last of her magic to ensure the safety of her students and the castle. Her magic sought out everyone's here for help. She, along with you, and the other students saved us all, but the price I fear was too great."

"But we can still save her, right?" Mildred asked frantically looking at each of the teachers for an answer.

"There might be a way, but first we need to get to the Great Hall." Ada's said transferring herself, the teachers and Mildred to their destination.

When they appeared in the Great Hall, everything looked as it was before Agatha's spell tried to demolish the castle. Everything that was except for a familiar figure who lay unmoving next to the far wall.

"Hecate!" Ada cried as she ran down the stage steps towards the younger witch, with the others following behind her.

The other teachers and Mildred stood back as Miss Cackle kneeled next to Hecate's still body.

Ada shakily reached out and took one of Hecate's hands in her own, trying not to flinch at the coldness. She couldn't be too late. She refused to believe it, but the peaceful look on Hecate's face was telling her otherwise.

"Oh, Hecate, this shouldn't have happened," Ada whispered reaching out with her free hand and caressed the side of her face looking for any sign of her eyes opening. "I need you to come back to us. The school needs you, but most importantly I need you."

The emptiness she felt was suffocating. She would never again hear her voice, or witness her calm demeanour, or meet someone with her loyalty, strength, and love. The thought of not having her in her life caused her heart to break. It wasn't supposed to end like this. There had always been the chance that she would be the first to go, but it seemed fate or rather her sister had other ideas.

Mildred knelt down next to Miss Cackle unsure what to do. She couldn't quite believe it herself. Miss Hardbroom couldn't be dead. She now knew that this was what had caused her earlier worry that something was amiss. She bowed her head sadly, wishing there was something they could do.

"We need to move her body." Miss Drill said softly breaking the silence as she looked down at her friend and colleague trying to keep her tears at bay.

Ada knew Miss Drill was right, but moving her body would make losing her become a reality. She couldn't go through with it. Not yet, she needed some time.

"Could you leave us for a few moments. I wish to say goodbye."

"Of course." Miss Drill replied as she led Miss Bat and Mr Rowan-Webb from the hall.

"I want you to go too, Mildred." Miss Cackle said never taking her eyes off Hecate.

Mildred nodded her head and was about to stand when she caught movement from the corner of her eye. Looking closer, she waited for a repeat occurrence, hoping that it wasn't wishful thinking or a trick of the light. When she saw the same movement again, she grasped Miss Cackles arm.

"She's still alive."

"What?" Ada asked looking at Mildred with some hope in her eyes.

"Look, she's still breathing," Mildred said pointing at her chest.

Ada looked to where Mildred was pointing and saw the gentle rise and fall of Hecate's chest giving her some hope that she wasn't too late.

"Hecate, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can." Ada said feeling a faint squeeze which caused her to smile.

"I need you to hold on a few moments longer, can you do that?" Ada asked, feeling another squeeze of her hand taking it as a yes.

"Thank you, darling." She whispered pressing a kiss to Hecate's forehead.

Mildred watched in silence at the tender display. She would need to look into their relationship later, but first, they had to save Miss Hardbroom.

"What do we need to do, Miss Cackle?"

"I'm going to save her, but I may need to borrow some of your magic to do so."

"Anything I can do to help."

"Thank you, Mildred. For this to work I need you to place your hand on top of mine when I tell you to, and repeat these words;

"All that we are,  
And all we must be  
I need you Hecate,  
To return to me."

Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, Miss Cackle," Mildred whispered remembering how her magic hadn't worked with Miss Hardbroom earlier when they had tried to get Miss Cackle from the painting.

"I have every faith in you, Mildred. Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Good, then let's begin," Ada said placing her hand over Hecate's heart, the looked at Mildred. "Place your hand over mine."

Mildred took a deep breath and placed a shaking hand on Miss Cackles praying this would work.

Ada closed her eyes and began to chant.

" _All that we are,_  
 _And all we must be_  
 _I need you Hecate,_  
 _To return to me."_

Mildred felt gentle vibrations under her hand as their magic mingled together creating a soft yellow glow.

"I think it's working." Mildred cried excitedly.

The glow grew steadily brighter and began to expand outwards covering Miss Hardbroom's body. Mildred watched as her back to arched off the floor as the magic slowly brought the witch back from the brink of death.

A loud gasp caused Ada to open her eyes, to see Hecate's eyes open, as she looked around frantically taking in her surroundings.

"Hecate, relax, you're safe." Miss Cackle said, feeling Hecate start to relax as her panic-stricken brown eyes found her own.

"Ada?" She whispered.

"I'm here, Hecate. You're going to be alright. I won't let anyone harm you again."

Mildred breathed a sigh of relief, noticing the glow had disappeared into Miss Hardbroom's heart. They had done it.

"I'm glad you're alright, Miss Hardbroom," Mildred told her sincerely with a smile.

"Thank you, Mildred."

"I'll leave the two of you alone."

Ada gave Mildred a look of gratitude, as she watched the young girl stand to her feet. "If you could alert Miss Drill and the others about Miss Hardbroom's recovery, I would greatly appreciate it."

"I will," Mildred promised and all but ran from the room, her pigtails flying behind her.

Hecate tried to sit up, groaning in annoyance as her body didn't seem to want to cooperate.

"Easy Hecate." Ada admonished helping the younger witch into a sitting position, so she was leaning against her side in a protective embrace.

"I owe you an apology, Ada."

"Whatever for? If anything, it's I who should be apologising to you. I should have done more to protect you, Hecate. When Agatha told me what she had done, then seeing your unmoving body, I've never been so terrified in my life. I thought I had lost you." Ada admitted feeling her tears start to fall.

"It's not your fault Ada. I chose to try and bring you back, and it's a choice I don't regret. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough."

"But you did bring me back, Hecate. Do you remember anything before you collapsed?"

Hecate shook her head, "It's almost like a haze. I remember lying on the floor in your office in pain from Agatha's spell. She never managed to complete it, due to a disturbance in the hall. Miss Gullet thought she would try her hand at mocking my predicament. Then the next thing I know I'm turning Miss Gullet into a black rat; who currently in a cage in your office I might add."

"Ah, I was wondering where she had disappeared to."

"After that, there was just darkness then I woke up here." Hecate looked up at Ada confused hoping she would be able to fill in the missing memories.

"I may be able to help there, though I don't know the full version of events. All I know is before Agatha was captured, she cast a spell to demolish the school. Miss Drill tried to contain it when you appeared. She told me you weren't yourself, and that you were glowing."

"Glowing? How is that possible? Witches don't glow."

"I always said you were special, Hecate."

The younger witch looked down at her hands feeling them begin to shake. "What's happening to me, Ada?"

"I believe that in your desperation to save the school and me, your magic called to you in a time of need. You're a powerful witch, Hecate. It was you who saved the school and reversed Agatha's spell, but it seemed you projected your magic to the students as well for them to help you."

"My magic has never done that in the past, so why would it start now?"

"I'm sure we will find out the answers to your question someday, but for now you're going to rest and let someone take care of you for a change."

"Ada-" Hecate started to protest when Miss Cackle hushed her.

"Please let me do this; I need to reassure myself you are indeed alright."

"Very well. But only because I'm too tired to argue." Hecate reluctantly agreed as she let Ada help her to her feet.

Ada grabbed Hecate's hand and transferred them from the Hall to her own private quarters. She saw Hecate almost stumble, and quickly grabbed her arm to steady her.

"Perhaps some rest would be beneficial," Hecate whispered at the sudden sick sensation that consumed her. She closed her eyes trying to get her rolling stomach to settle.

"Come on, let's get you to bed," Ada said trying to hide her worry at how pale she had become in such a few short seconds, as she led her over to the double bed in the centre of the room.

Ada had just managed to help Hecate onto the bed when she heard a familiar, well-known voice coming from her adjoining office calling her name.

"It seems the Great Wizard still has some things to discuss with you, Ada." Hecate gave a tired smile as she looked up at her lover from where her head now rested against the pillows.

"Whatever he has to discuss it can wait, you're more important."

Hecate reached out and grabbed Ada's hand taking it in her own, feeling her heart swell with love at the declaration. "You know he won't leave until he speaks with you."

Ada knew Hecate was right, but apart of her was afraid to leave her alone, scared in case when she returned Hecate would be gone. The rational part of her knew she was being silly. Agatha was gone, she couldn't hurt her Potion's Mistress anymore, but there was still a nagging voice still there at the back of her mind; almost taunting her.

"I'll be fine, Ada." Hecate reassured seeing the uncertainty and worry in her eyes, "I'm not going anywhere."

"I know, I guess the today's events are finally catching up with me," Ada admitted trying to keep her emotions under control. "Are you sure you will be alright on your own?"

"Yes, now go. The sooner you deal with his greatness, the sooner you can return to me." Hecate whispered seeing Ada nod, before leaning down and capturing her lips in a sweet, tender kiss.

As soon as those soft lips touched her own, Hecate felt a shock wave through her entire body reminding her of how incredible it was to be the center of Ada's world. She instinctively reached up and placed her hand at the base of Ada's neck holding her in place as she returned the kiss just as passionately.

Their few moments of bliss was ruined when they heard footsteps approach from the other side of the door.

Ada pulled her head back reluctantly breaking their kiss and stared down at Hecate softly caressing the side of her face.

"That man really does have bad timing," Hecate whispered in annoyance.

"I know, I won't be long," Ada promised one last kiss to Hecate's lips, before leaving.

She had just closed the door to her quarters when the Great Wizard appeared in front of her.

"I apologise for keeping you waiting, your greatness. I had some urgent business to attend to."

"This urgent business wouldn't happen to do with Miss Hardbroom, would it?"

Ada inwardly sighed, were they that transparent about their relationship. "You could say that. I nearly lost her today thanks to Agatha. It's a small miracle that she's still alive."

The Great Wizard's eyes softened realising how much could have been lost today thanks to one woman's actions.

"I assume you are here to tell me about Agatha's punishment?" Ada asked as she walked down the narrow corridor towards her office.

"In a matter of speaking. Shes currently trapped her in a painting which I have left in your office. She will stay there until I deem her safe to be released. As for Miss Gullet, we have no idea where she has disappeared to."

Ada remembered Hecate's earlier statement about turning Miss Gullet into a rat and was in a cage somewhere in her office.

"I might be able to help you there," Ada replied as she walked up the steps to the upper level of her office, noticing the metal cage with a ginger rat trying to chew through the bars.

Picking up the cage by the handle, she made her way back down the steps and put the small cage on her desk. "Miss Gullet, I believe."

"Well, that certainly clears that matter up." He said clapping his hands causing the cage to disappear. "The Witch's Council will decide her fate."

"I'm sure that will be more than satisfactory," Ada said sinking into the chair behind her desk.

The Great Wizard looked down at Ada who now had her head in her hands as she stared down at her desk.

"What else happened here today, Ada?" The Grand Wizard asked taking a seat in one of the chairs in front of Ada's desk.

"I'm still trying to work that out myself," Ada whispered lifting her head. "Have you ever heard of a witch glowing?"

"No, I can't say I have, why do you ask?"

"I ask because, during the attack on the school, Miss Drill said Hecate was glowing. I've never heard of such an occurrence. I'm worried about the repercussions this could have on her "

"I'm afraid I'm at a loss here, Ada. I wish I had the answers for you, but I don't. However, I can have a look into it and see if there have been any incidents in the past. But until then I would advise you keep a close eye on her. Look for anything different in her behaviour. It seems to be linked to her emotional state, which means..."

"She's a magical time bomb." Ada finished feeling her heart sink to the pit of her stomach.

"Precisely." The Great Wizard agreed. "I would suggest that she takes a few weeks leave of absence until we know more about her condition. She could end up being a danger to herself, and everyone in this school."

Ada's eyes hardened, "Hecate would never put anyone in danger..."

"I know, Ada. But if her magic is unstable, then she could unintentionally if she can't control it. You need to be prepared should an occasion ever arise."

"And if an occasion should arise, what then?" Ada asked not wishing to think about it.

"We contain it."

Ada felt tears fill her eyes shaking her head in denial. "No, we won't! I trust Hecate not to lose control. She has done more for this school than you or I combined. I would trust her with my life. In fact, I have done, and she hasn't let me down, yet and I don't expect her to in the days to come."

The Great Wizard inwardly sighed, "I hope you're right, Ada. For both our sakes." He finished standing up, ready to take his leave. "I'll be in touch should I find out anything about this rare phenomenon."

"Thank you, your greatness."

Once the Great Wizard had taken his leave, she saw the painting sitting beside her desk that contained Agatha. It could stay there until morning. She couldn't bear the thought of looking at it. Standing up, she made her way back to her room, and to Hecate. She didn't know whether she should tell her about her conversation with the Great Wizard, but she couldn't keep it from her either. She decided it could wait for the time being, after all, they may be worrying over nothing.

Opening the door, she quietly entered the room, seeing Hecate fast asleep. Ada smiled at the sight and sat on the bed next to her. She reached out her hand and gently caressed the side of her face, as tears fell from her eyes wondering what was happening to this beautiful woman who was her heart and soul. Ada vowed to do everything in her power to protect her, even if she had to against the Great Wizard himself. There was a high chance she could lose her title and the school should it ever happen, but none of it mattered. After today she realised she could live without the school, but she couldn't live without Hecate Hardbroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

...

Several weeks had passed since Agatha's failed attempt to take over the school yet their lives still hadn't returned to normal. After her brush with death, Hecate was slowly on the mend under Ada's watchful eye and care. The events surrounding her mysterious phenomenon in the Great Hall hadn't been brought up again after the Great Wizard took his leave. Yet, Hecate couldn't help but feel that she was missing something important. Ada's recent behaviour had told her that much. She knew something was bothering Ada, but every time Hecate had tried to speak with the older woman, she had given her a weak excuse about having to finish paperwork, or that she had an urgent call to make. The first few times, she thought nothing about Ada's behaviour, but as the weeks went on it was starting to frustrate her to no end. Ada had always told her there was no one she trusted more with her secrets. When they began their relationship, they always promised to be truthful and open with each other, but it seemed Ada had forgotten all about their promise, and about her as well it would seem.

Tapping her fingers on the table, she couldn't stop herself from looking at the clock on the wall noticing that her wife was already twenty minutes late. They had arranged this evening for weeks, and she refused to believe that Ada would forget about today of all days. With each second that past, it seemed that she had. Hecate could feel her heartbreaking while telling herself that Ada probably had a reasonable explanation for her lateness, but as the candle in the centre of the table continued to burn, she couldn't stop the first few tears from falling. She thought she had known heartbreak in the past, but it was nothing compared to what she was currently feeling.

Ada hadn't even left her a note to tell her where she was going, which was what hurt the most. Only yesterday, Ada has informed her to meet in her office at eight o'clock. So, when she had turned up to find the room empty except for a romantic table set for two in the centre of the room, she couldn't stop the feeling of disappointment that Ada wasn't waiting for her.

Hecate reached up to brush the tears from her eyes. She refused to sit here feeling sorry for herself. Standing up, she was determined to find Ada to see what was more important than celebrating their fifth anniversary. She was about to transfer herself from the room when the office door opened to reveal Ada.

"Where have you been?" Hecate softly demanded. "You're twenty-" she turned to look at the clock, "no thirty minutes late."

Ada's eyes seemed to widen in realisation as she took in Hecate's elegant knee-length black lace dress, and her long black hair that was curled to one side complimented with a silver diamante rose slide in grip.

"I'm sorry, Hecate. I lost track of time." Ada apologised looking into Hecate's eyes, seeing the faint tear tracks that seemed to have engraved themselves into her makeup. "I know it's no excuse…"

"It isn't. We have had this night planned for weeks, Ada. What could have possibly been more important than spending our anniversary together?" Hecate asked trying to understand what was happening to the woman she loved. "You haven't been yourself for weeks. I'm starting to worry about you."

Ada knew it was time to tell Hecate everything, but she had hoped to prolong it for another few weeks, not wishing to ruin their anniversary, but it seemed their special day was already ruined thanks to her lateness.

"I'm fine, Hecate." She reassured with a small smile, "but we do need to talk. I was hoping to wait until after our anniversary, but it's only fair you know the truth as to why I was late this evening."

Hecate felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach at Ada's words knowing that whatever it was she had been hiding from her it was serious.

"Are you leaving me?"

"No! How could you think such a thought?" Ada scolded as she reached out to take Hecate's hand.

"I just thought… well to be truthful I don't know what to think anymore. I thought you were growing tired of me."

"Oh Hecate, I could never grow tired of you. You're far too dear to my heart, and I can't bear the thought of my life without you in it."

"Then I don't understand…"

"Perhaps we should sit down while I fill you in."

Hecate nodded and let Ada lead them over to the couch in front of the fire. Sitting down, Ada continued to keep a hold of Hecate's hand hoping it would give her the strength to reveal everything she has been keeping from her partner. She only hoped she would forgive her for her actions.

"I don't know where to begin."

"The beginning is usually a good place to start." Hecate joked with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Ada saw the hurt that she had caused reflect in Hecate's brown eyes, and she hated herself for being the cause of her pain.

"Very well. It started after you were nearly killed in the aftermath of saving the school from Agatha. You'll remember I had to leave you to speak to the Great Wizard. Well, while you were resting in our rooms, I informed him of your mysterious phenomenon in the Great Hall to see if he knew anything as to what had caused it. You said yourself that witches don't glow, so I hoped his greatness would have some answers, but he was just at a loss as I was, Hecate."

"I thought you said that it was nothing to worry about…"

"And I stand by what I said, but the Great Wizard seems to disagree. We don't know if this was a one-time event, or if there could be any lasting consequences on how it could affect you in the long term."

"I've been feeling fine, Ada," Hecate argued seeing Ada' raise an eyebrow in disbelief. "Well as fine as I can be."

"Hecate, I'm not blind, I know your heart is still weak thanks to that spell Agatha used. Even the simplest task of walking down a corridor leaves you breathless."

"Well, it's a good thing I don't walk much; isn't it?"

Ada shook her head slightly, "The point I'm trying to make Hecate is this; you're pushing yourself too hard. I told you to take the rest of the term off, so you would have the whole summer to recuperate."

Hecate's eyes softened slightly, "I appreciate that you want to take care of me, Ada, but that still doesn't explain why you were late this evening or why you have been distant over the past few weeks."

"I've been trying to research to see if I can find any answers as to what caused you to ' _glow_ ,' but there haven't been any past incidents recorded from what I can find. His greatness is also looking into it for me, but I haven't heard any word from him since he left my office that day."

Hecate brows furrowed in concern, "What did he say to you when you told him about the glow, Ada? He must have said something otherwise you wouldn't be spending all your free time to look into this."

"Hecate…" Ada whispered only for Hecate to cut her off.

"Tell me, Ada, please, I need to know." She pleaded.

Ada took a deep breath feeling a lump in the back of her throat, but she wouldn't let her tears fall. She needed to be strong for Hecate.

"His greatness believes that the occurrence could be linked to your emotions. In your need to save the school and me, every feeling you felt that day could have been one of the many factors in enhancing your magical ability thus making you glow."

"So, what you're saying is my emotional state is what caused my magic to get out of control?"

"In a sense, but it's just a theory. There's no proof."

"Yet the Great Wizard seems to have already made up his mind," Hecate muttered. "Next he'll be saying I'm a danger to you and everyone in this school." She said bitterly seeing Ada bow her head. "He has, hasn't he?"

"Hecate."

The younger witch pulled her hand from Ada's grasp and stood up in anger. "Now, it's all starting to make sense! The extended leave of absence, the teacher's following me around, you not wanting to be around me for long periods of time! Don't think I haven't noticed! It's almost as if you no longer feel safe in my presence! After everything I have done for this school, _the Great Wizard_ , she said mocking his title, "thinks I'm a threat!"

Ada could feel an electric charge fill the room that seemed to grow with each word Hecate said in anger. 'Please no.' she thought desperately not wanting the Great Wizard's fears to be confirmed.

"You know that isn't true, Hecate!" Ada argued standing to her feet; it was then she saw the faint red glow start to surround Hecate's body. Not pinkish purple that Miss Drill had informed her of, but red. She would try to wrap her head around what all of this meant later, but first, she needed to calm down the younger woman.

"Hecate, please you need to calm down," Ada said softly trying not to let her worry show. "I know you would never hurt me or anyone in this school! I trust you with my life."

"Yet, you still kept me in the dark!"

Ada shook her head in denial, "I was going to tell you eventually, but I had hoped I would have the answers first." She said placing a hand on Hecate's arm, causing her to pull her hand back letting a small wince of pain when she felt an electric charge go through her.

Ada looked down at her hand in shock to see a small burn on the palm of her hand.

"Ada?" Hecate asked worried as she reached out to take Ada's hand in her own.

Ada braced herself for another shock, but when none came, she looked up at Hecate, to see the red glow was now faint pink like Miss Drill had witnessed.

"I'm fine, Hecate," Ada reassured with a smile as she watched Hecate tenderly inspect the palm of her hand.

"No, you aren't. I never meant for this to happen." Hecate whispered, placing her hand on Ada's and sent a pulse of magic to heal the burn.

"It was an accident." Ada showed her when Hecate removed her hand from her own. "See, no harm done."

"It still shouldn't have happened. Perhaps, the Great Wizard was right about me after all. I'm more like Agatha than I thought."

"Don't you dare say that, Hecate! You are nothing like, Agatha!"

"But I hurt you…"

"Unintentionally," Ada replied. "I know you would never hurt me. What happened here was an accident. So please, stop blaming yourself."

"How can you stand there and have so much faith in me, Ada."

Ada reached up and cupped Hecate's face in her hands smiling softly. "If you wanted to hurt me, you would have done so long before now," she whispered brushing a tender kiss on her lips.

Hecate on instinct wrapped an arm around the smaller woman's waist and pulled her closer causing a low moan to escape her throat as she felt Ada's hand move to the base of her neck holding her in place pressing her mouth harder against her own. Ada's tongue darted between her lips, smooth, soft and oh so inviting caused a ripple of desire to flow through her. The passion and desperation took her breath away.

The seconds ticked past before they finally broke for air as both women tried to get their breathing under control. After a few moments, Ada opened her eyes, to see the pink glow that had surrounded Hecate earlier had returned, much brighter than before.

"Hecate, you're glowing," Ada whispered in awe at how beautiful she looked.

"What?" Hecate asked letting go of Ada and looked down at her hands, noticing that she was indeed glowing. "How?"

"I have no idea, but it seems your emotions are indeed playing a vital part. Earlier you were glowing a faint red when you were angry, yet when you healed my wound, the glow changed to pink, which I'm going to guess is to do with love and protection considering it was the same colour Miss Drill saw when you were trying to save the school."

"This is impossible," Hecate whispered in disbelief as the glow began to fade before disappearing altogether.

"Not impossible. I've always known you were a powerful witch, and that your magical ability was unique. I guess I was right in my assumption."

"My magic has always been… _normal_." Hecate argued.

"Yes, but It seems that something has triggered this part of your magic to manifest itself."

"You don't think it could have been Agatha's spell?"

"It's possible. Your magic may have tried to fight back to protect you and may have triggered the dormant side of your magic to become active. Of course, that is just speculation at this point."

Hecate unconsciously placed a hand over her heart, trying to sooth away the tight pain she started to feel growing across her chest. The action didn't go unnoticed by Ada.

"Are you alright, Hecate?"

"I'm fine." Hecate gave a small smile as she waited for the pain to pass.

"No, you're not," Ada said seeing right through the lie. "It's your heart isn't it?"

Hecate reluctantly nodded knowing there was no point in denying it.

Ada frowned in concern hoping it wasn't Hecate's new source of magic that was causing the strain on her heart. She didn't want to think about the worst-case scenario if that were the case. They needed answers and fast.

"I'm scared, Ada," Hecate whispered in a small voice. "I don't know how to fight this."

Ada pulled Hecate into her arms, feeling the younger woman cling to her tightly and bury her head into her neck.

"When two people love each other, they fight through everything together. Every doubt, every challenge, every pain." Ada whispered, pulling back slightly from their embrace. "Whatever happens, nothing will ever stop me from loving you, Hecate. We'll find the answers and get through this together."

Ada's words filled her with hope. If they could find the answers, then perhaps they would know what they were up against, but Ada had no luck so far, which left them with only one option.

"There may be someone who can help us, but you won't like who it is I'm going to suggest."

Ada suddenly felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, hoping Hecate wasn't suggesting who she was thinking of.

"Who?" Ada asked dreading the answer when she saw a faint trace of fear in Hecate's eyes as she nervously whispered the one name Ada hoped she would never again have to hear.

"Mistress Broomhead."


End file.
